Rings Equal Forever
by Ezzaria26
Summary: The moment that ring slid onto her finger, Bella was sure of everthing. Eternity with Edward was hers. True happiness was within reach. But some people didn't see it that way. Maybe rings don't equal forever... DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Okay, all characters from Twilight aren't mine obviously. They Are Stephenie Meyer's. Edward, Bella, Jacob, Aro, Marcus, Emmett, Angela, Tanya, and the rest of them belong to her, not me. There you go.**

**Here's the prologue. Enjoy! Oh, and yes, it is not supposed to say who's POV it is. That'd give it away.**

"How soon?" a woman asked from the back of the room.

"About three weeks," I responded icily. I thought I had been prepared for everything, but her reaction to this was strange. She was acting so calm about it.

The blonde woman shook her head. "I can't believe he's doing this to me. I thought he loved me! Now he's running off with some, some... _human_," the woman spat as she turned in her chair to face me. I nodded. It was bad he was marrying a human, but that wasn't what bothered me most about their engagement. "Have you tried to reason with him?"

I nodded again. "He always says the same thing. He loves her. She loves him. I try to remind him that it may not be safe for, or him for that matter, with the Volturi on his heels, forcing him to make a decision. Bite or drink. For me it's obvious, but Edward just won't see reason. He's so reluctant to bite her, and he refuses to drink her, so he's going to die. I don't see why he doesn't do us all a favor and just call it off," I hissed, crossing my pale arms in front of my chest.

The other vampire nodded. "I still can't believe it. What about her relatives? They'll have to fake her death," the woman pointed out.

"I know," I responded.

"Well obviously you don't!" she shouted, pushing away from her desk and standing up. Her golden eyes narrowed as she glared at me, but I didn't mind. "Why have you come here if all you have is bad news?"

I smiled and shook my head. I pulled out a few papers, some passports, plane tickets, and a credit card. "Not all is lost. I've got a plan," I reminded her.

That made the vampire stop in the middle of her fit. She grinned wickedly and was at my side in a second. "Of course you do, my dear, wonderful girl," she said, obviously pleased.

"I'm not a girl!" I hissed. I was a vampire. I would not be mentioned as a human, especially by one of my own kind.

She nodded. "True. You are almost a century old," the woman agreed. "Come now. We must get this plan ready to go." I nodded. That was why I had come, after all.

"We have all week," I said simply, and we sat down at her desk. It was time. I'd get my revenge.

**There it is! The almighty prologue. If you've got any guesses, feel free to post them in a review. (Have I ever told you I love reviews?)**

**Ezzy**


	2. That's a First

**No! I do NOT own Stephenie Meyer's characters. Bella, Edward, Jacob, Alice, Aro, Carlisle, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Emmett… The whole lot. They're NOT mine. **

**Enjoy the first chapter. I know it's a little slow at first. Just let me have my moments of Edward and Bella fluff and you can have your plot.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I stared down in horror at the dangerous stilettos strapped to my feet. Dang it! Alice should've known better. Stilettos plus long wedding dress train plus me, Isabella Marie Swan, did not equal safe walk down the aisle.

I wanted to believe that I hadn't just heard the tear of heavy white fabric, but I knew it was. This was bad. No. Worse than bad. What was she thinking? When I became a vampire, I would chase Alice Cullen down and tear her to shreds.

My face was blazing red by the time I finished planning her demise.

"Bella?"

My eyes widened as I glanced around the chapel frantically. Who had said my name?

"Bella, love."

Edward?

"Bella, wake up."

I sat up with a start, glaring at my vampire fiancé as I swept aside the covers. I grumbled unintelligibly and swung my legs over the side of my bed. "What'd I do?" Edward asked, his musical voice drowning out everything else. I turned to face him. He looked worried, but beautiful and perfect… as always.

"Nothing. Actually, I'm glad you woke me up. My dream-no, _nightmare_- was making me very unhappy," I answered.

He gave a sigh in relief. Then he laughed. "So this nightmare involved murdering Alice?" he guessed.

I shook my head in disbelief as I blushed. "Tell me what I said," I groaned.

Edward chuckled. "Well, first you muttered something about white dresses, then later you said you loved blue flowers. Oh, and nearly five seconds after that you cursed and said you were going to hunt a pixie down and kill her. I assume that you meant Alice," he replied. I laughed and kissed him, but he pulled back. "Not so fast." I wasn't in the mood for this. Why couldn't I kiss my own fiance? Must be some new rule. "I didn't wake you up for no reason, Sleeping Beauty," he reminded me. I stared at him, not getting what he was saying. "I'll give you a clue. A large heap of white fabric that you don't like wearing out of fear you'll fall."

I gaped. "Alice wants to do a dress fitting… AGAIN?" I gasped, sitting back on the bed. "She's a lunatic. I tried the dress on two days ago." I frowned and Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be fine. She shouldn't keep you too long," he said, his eyes narrowing. I guessed he was reading Alice's thoughts to be sure his assumption was correct. I merely shook my head and walked towards the bathroom anyway. Edward stayed in my room where he would wait for me to return.

"If Alice comes running to the door demanding to see me, tell her I'm taking a shower," I said as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. _A very_ long _shower_, I added silently in my head.

I had planned on savoring every last bit of that shower, but it didn't last, not when I remembered I had to do another dress fitting afterwards. Eventually I got out and dried off. That's when Alice entered.

"Edward," Alice hissed outside the bathroom door.

"Hmm?"

"Get out of the house and out of my mind. You can't see the bride before the wedding," Alice snapped. She was very impatient when it came to the wedding. Edward moaned, but when I heard Alice sigh I was pretty sure he had left. Charlie had already left to go on duty, so I walked out of the bathroom. Alice squeaked as she smiled. "Let's try on the dress!" she said happily. I nodded solemnly and entered my room. Alice tore out the dress and I slipped into it. That's when my ordeal began. Tying, lacing, buttoning, more lacing, zipping, tugging, pulling, I was pretty sure it would never end.

When Alice finished she stood back to admire her work. "Okay. Still fits. No adjustments need to be made I guess," she said, sounding slightly sad. Alice _would_ be sad if the dress fit because that meant no more redesigning.

I nodded and she helped me out of the dress. When I was free I quickly slipped into jeans and a blue tank. Lots of blue, just the way Edward liked it.

Alice _tsk_ed and shook her head. "What?" I asked, looking in the mirror. I looked fine I thought, or at least, as fine as a human danger magnet could look.

"Blue?" she countered. "Don't think you will waste your day away with Edward. Not a chance. You can go say hi before we go, though." I pouted, my face turning crimson, as we left the house and I got in her yellow Porsche. We arrived at the Cullen's house in minutes.

The car had barely come to a complete stop when I flung open the door and leaped out of the car, running toward the door. I almost tripped, but I had reached the door by then and was able to steady myself by clutching the door knob. I hastily opened the door and entered the beautiful home of my in-laws, or my family I guess you could call them.

I entered to find the room nearly empty. Only Emmett and Jasper were in there, watching sports. I shook my head. Emmett just liked to watch so he could say he was better at it. Apparently he was the best at batting, throwing, and dunking. Jasper just sat there looking bored. Emmett was on the edge of his seat, eyes wide open and hands on knees. Emmett didn't notice when I entered, but Jasper seemed relieved to have something "exciting" happen.

"Hey Bella," he said, standing up and walking in front of Emmett to give me a hesitant hug. Emmett was about to protest when he realized what Jasper had said.

"Bella!" he roared, standing up and giving me a bear hug. I gasped for air.

"Cant… breathe…" I managed to choke out. Emmett dropped me immediately and smiled apologetically. "Where's Edward?"

Emmett started laughing really hard. I didn't know why. "Edward heard Alice thinking about coming home and he was excited to see you. But then Jasper and I locked him in Alice's closet," he scoffed.

My jaw dropped and I ran upstairs, clutching onto the rail so I didn't fall. Alice and Jasper's room… Oh! It had to be the one with the pair of sliding mirror doors _and_ two closets, as well as a musical groaning coming from the other side of one of the closet doors. I opened the first closet. Wrong one. I walked over to the second closet and I heard his breath catch. I dazzled him without him even looking at me. Was I good or what? I took my time with the lock, but the moment I twisted the knob and pulled it open Edward's lips were on mine and I was in his grasp. I smiled and hugged him, though I made sure to control myself. Edward continued to kiss me, when suddenly an idea hit. I couldn't kiss him this morning, so... Suddenly I froze, slipped out of his grasp, and pranced down the stairs, grinning and humming. I sat down on the couch by Emmett and waited.

"Hey!" Edward shouted from upstairs, and he ran down to stand in front of me, pouting. "That's not fair!"

"No?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as Emmett's hand flew to his big mouth.

"No," my love whined, sitting down on my other side and starting to kiss me again. I pulled away from him and shook my head.

"Come on. Do you not remember my wake-up call this morning?" I asked. Edward frowned as Emmett laughed. "Tell you what. I'll spend the rest of the day with you, no matter what Alice says, if it'll make my fiancé feel better." Edward nodded eagerly and I stood up. I had made a promise. No matter what Alice said. Oh that was gonna be hard. Edward grabbed my hand and was about to say something when Alice appeared in our faces, hands on hips.

She looked furious. Her golden eyes were slits. "Edward Cullen, if you know what's good for you let go of Bella, NOW!" Alice shouted. Edward pouted, but he knew Alice was serious and let go of my hand.

Alice nodded and walked over to me. "Bella, where are we having the reception, again?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes, growing suspicious. "The beach. You, of all people, should know that. Why?" I questioned, suddenly grabbing Edward's hand out of fear Alice was plotting. Alice was on her knees, hands clasped together in front of her, and making a puppy face. "Alice!"

"Please can we go shopping? You need to find new clothes to wear to the reception, and… OH! Accessories. You can't go without accessories," she insisted, practically wailing.

I groaned. "Alice!" I complained. _Think of the promise. Promise to Edward._

"Please?"

I can't believe she was doing this to me. "No," I said flatly.

"But…"

"I said no!" I hissed.

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "You'll love me for it. I promise. You'll look pretty," she assured me.

"Bella already looks beautiful," Edward cut in, leaping to my defense. I blushed in response.

"I'm not in the mood for Bella Barbie so drop it," I decided.

Alice's golden eyes widened in shock. "Are you seriously not falling for the puppy face? Not even Carlisle can resist the puppy face! Who are you and what have you done with my dress-up do I mean Bella?" Alice screeched. I shook my head. Everyone gaped at me. No one ever said no to Alice. This was a first. But I was very determined to spend my quality time with my Prince Charming, my Greek God.

"Can we go, now?" I asked. Edward smiled, nodded, and picked me up. "Meadow?" My love was off. He bolted through the forest as I closed my eyes. I still got sick, but it was an attempt.

We arrived in a matter of minutes. I hadn't even noticed we were there, with my eyes being shut and all, until he put me down on grass. I opened my eyes and faced my sparkling angel. He sat down beside me and I put my head on his shoulder. "How'd the dress fitting go?" Edward asked calmly.

"Fine. It fit, but knowing Alice that didn't make her happy. No designing to do," I said.

"You excited?" he inquired.

"Of course I am! I'll be able to say you are legally all mine in two weeks. Whenever a girl is swooning over you I'll be able to come over and show off. It'll be fun," I said. That wasn't a lie either. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't want a God for a husband?

Edward chuckled. "I'll be able to do the same. But will you still want to become a vampire?" he continued.

I gaped at him. What was this? A survey? And why did he keep asking me this? The answer was so obvious… wasn't it? "Of course I will," I retorted. "Now stop being such a let-down and be happy. Which reminds me. Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

It was Edward's turn to gape. "How on earth did you relate vampires to honeymoons?" he asked, trying to switch the subject.

"Where are we going?" I repeated.

"Surprise," he whispered.

I frowned. "I hate surprises," I reminded him. He chuckled and squeezed my shoulders as if to say 'I know that, not that I care. It's still a surprise.' "Fine. Keep your secrets."

Edward looked at me with his beautiful topaz eyes. "I will," he promised. "But once we say 'I do' there is no reason for secrets anymore."

I grinned. "No reason at all," I agreed. For the first time I felt true peace as I sat next to him. Edward sighed. I had a feeling he felt the same.

* * *

**I know it's just the first chapter, but I want to know what you thought. I'm really trying to capture Stephenie's characters. If I'm not doing it right, please tell me. Love you guys! **

**Ezzy**


	3. Death March

**Here it is! The second chapter! Again, these characters aren't mine. Shooting Stars don't work. It's just a myth. Don't wish on one because it's all a lie! How do I know this? Because Stephenie still owns all Twilight characters. So yes, all myth! (cries) Okay then. I'm good now. Go ahead. Read it. You know you want to.**

* * *

Bella's POV

The two weeks had gone by fast to my satisfaction. And to think I would've been groaning and grumbling all the way to this day. Hah! No. Somehow I had survived. Maybe it was because Alice had backed off most of the time because I had discovered the art of denying the Alice Puppy Face. All the same, the closer it came to my wedding day, the easier it was for Alice to make me do things. I still restrained from Barbie Bella because Esme supported me, _thank God_! However, accessories and picking flowers… I had to go with Alice, though the flower picking was actually fun.

So, now I was here, sitting in Alice and Jasper's room on a swivel chair in front of the two mirror doors that not only blocked off her third closet, but also took up the whole wall. Rosalie was doing my hair, and I had to admit she knew what she was doing. Angela was sitting in a chair to my left, talking to people on her cell phone and making sure everything was set and all the ridiculous things Alice had set up were still reserved, all while doing my nails. Alice was doing my make-up, and to me I say she's insane. So much of everything! Mascara, lipstick, eyeliner, blush! _Too much_!

Okay, I'm done throwing my fit about that.

Anyhow, I simply hummed my lullaby while they did their work. Oh, and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what Alice had done to my face. I wasn't worried about my hair.

"I never realized how silky your hair was. It's so easy to work with," Rosalie commented as she got out the curling iron and began to curl certain strands of hair that would frame my face.

All the same, I almost gasped. Rosalie had just complemented me. Specifically, my hair. If I had half a mind I would've leaped out of the chair and hugged her, but this was Rosalie. If you said she did something nice, Rosalie would get all grouchy and mean immediately. I didn't want her ripping my hair out of my head.

The "bride ritual" as I was calling it, was just beginning though. Alice finished my make-up first, and I tried very hard not to look in the mirror. I was too scared. Still, whenever I caught a glimpse of my face I gasped because I had to admit that I looked prettyish. Okay, maybe I was gorgeous, but I never could see how.

Rosalie finished a few minutes later. Okay. It was safe to look in the mirror now. I gasped. My hair! It was amazing! Half of my hair was straight down, but was pulled back with a few pins so it didn't interfere with my face. A strand of hair framed either side of my face. The rest of my hair was in an intricate bun at the back of my head. "Holy crow! Rosalie! My hair… You did a great job. How did you No. I don't want to know. It's beautiful," I said.

Rosalie smiled as she put away the hair dryer. "Glad you like it," she responded sweetly.

Then I looked over at Angela. "And Angela. My nails. I don't think they've ever looked this pretty," I admitted, looking at them in awe. "And they're blue." A smile crawled up my face, and Angela copied me.

"All in a day's work," Angela answered. I hugged her.

A certain pixie standing beside me cleared her throat. "The make-up looks great too, Alice. Heaven knows I can't do it anywhere near that good," I said. Alice didn't even look the least upset that I hadn't given her as big a reaction on the make-up as I had the hair or the nails. But she didn't have to worry. I'd probably be thanking her a billion times over at the end of the wedding.

She squealed and gave me a hug. "I knew you'd like it. It brings out your eyes. Edward loves your eyes," Alice reminded me. I blushed. But Alice and Rosalie couldn't giggle at me for long. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Alice was probably trying to make sure it wasn't Edward.

"Is she done? Is it time for the dress?" A woman asked from the other side of the door. I immediately knew who it was. Renee. Alice laughed and opened the door.

"Bella's all yours, Renee," Alice said cheerily as she and Rosalie left.

"Hey! I'm helping too," Angela pointed out. Alice forgot that Angela was another one of my bridesmaids a lot just because of the whole wedding deal. Angela didn't mind though.

"Sorry, Angela. I just keeping thinking of one of those movies where it's just the mother helping out with the dress. I watched a bunch of them while planning the wedding," Alice apologized. Uh-oh. She watched a bunch of wedding movies. I gave a sigh. That's just great. There was probably going to be rice… or doves… or something ridiculous.

Renee saw the expression on my face and laughed. "Don't worry, Bells. It'll be fine," she said as she went over to Alice's closet and got out the death trap… I mean dress.

"Think of Edward," Angela suggested softly in my ear. That was a good plan! Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Okay." Renee returned with the dress, gasping for air. "Renee?" I asked.

"Alice… closet… huge… clothes… so many… clothes… couldn't… breathe…" Renee managed to choke out. I burst out laughing with Angela.

Angela was the first to stop laughing. "Come on, Bella. It's bride time," Angela said. I nodded and slipped into the dress. Okay, more like got in it, then had to suffer pulling, lacing, tugging, zipping, and more pulling and lacing and tugging and zipping. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath the whole time until Angela stepped back to look at what they had done to me. "Bella, Edward is going to faint the moment he sees you." I wish that was true, but apparently vampires don't faint. Dang! I exhaled and looked up at them.

"Okay. You guys go get ready while Alice gives me the whole wedding 101. Y'know, the basics. Warning me not to trip over my two left feet. Demanding I don't slip on the train of my dress. Explaining not to hyperventilate and faint the moment I get to the altar," I said, ushering them out of the room.

Alice came in to replace them.

"Okay, so you got it. Don't trip, don't slip, don't fall, don't faint, and… uh… Oh! Right. For you, this is not a simple walk down the aisle. This is a death march. And… I think… That's it. There you go!" Alice said cheerfully. I sighed. She was right. It was a death march. "And while you are walking down the aisle, you will get to wear these!" Alice pulled out a pair of one-inch, white high-heels. I would've complained, but she was being generous. I knew Alice. She would've given me a three-inch pair if she hadn't known of my clumsiness.

"Alright..." I said, though I was unsure. Alice slipped them onto my dangerous feet and smiled.

"You're going to be fine, Bella. I can see that," she said, winking. I knew what she meant. All the same, a sudden wave of nervousness swept over me. I was getting married. Not only was I getting married, I was getting married to a vampire, a Greek God. _Today_. "Okay, to the yard!" It hadn't taken an argument to get Alice to agree to have my wedding in the backyard. I nodded and walked out of the room, where Charlie was waiting for me. Rosalie, Angela, and Renee joined Alice as they walked out of the house so they could walk down the aisle, or in Renee's case, go get a seat.

Charlie looked amazing in his tux, but anyone who was dressed by Alice looked amazing. "You look amazing, Bells. Edward's one lucky guy," he said, smiling at me warmly and holding out his arm. I took it and we began the dangerous decent down the stairs, or as Alice had cleverly called it, the beginning of the Death March. "Just make sure to come visit."

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. Good thing my make-up was water resistant. "Sure thing, Charlie," I promised, looking into his eyes. "As much as possible." Charlie was tearing up too. Oh, good. I thought it was just me. We got to the backdoor and waited. Alice glanced back at me, grinned, then walked forward. She looked gorgeous in her blue dress. It was cut just below the knee, and had slits going up either side to about the middle of her thighs. It was sleeveless, and there was a sliver ribbon traveling elegantly around her ribcage that was pinned in the back with a simple, silver pin. Alice's hair was in a delicate knot at the back of her head with miniature silver pins throughout it. She was walking down the aisle with Jasper. Edward would've chosen Emmett as his best man, but knew how hard that would be on all four of his "siblings."

Rosalie and Angela were next. Rosalie had a blue dress as well, but it was cut above the knees, and was also sleeveless. There was silver trim on the top, and on her right hip a silver pin like the one on Alice's dress was placed. Her hair was straight down, nothing special to it. She walked down the aisle with, guess who, Emmett. Angela had a longer blue dress that reached her ankles, but her dress has tiny straps instead of being sleeveless. A silver ribbon went around her hips, with a small bow in the back. Her hair was down as well. Edward had allowed Ben to be one of his Groomsmen as well, because Ben hadn't minded him sitting with the group at school. Plus, Edward knew I wanted Angela as a Bridesmaid, so now Ben's a Groomsmen.

Once Angela had made it down the aisle, I inhaled deeply because that's when everyone stood up and stared at me as the music began to play. I blushed under everyone's gaze. Here it was. Death march time. My heart sped up. I was going to fall. Trip. Stumble. Slip. I knew it. Isabella Marie Swan was going to trip walking down the aisle to her true love. Ugh! Charlie held me safely though as I took my first step. Second step. Third step. A few more steps. I'd made it half way down the aisle. I was going to make it. Yes! Somehow I had kept the proper pace the whole time. Finally, after what felt like hours, I arrived at the altar, where Charlie gave me away. I had done it! The Death March was over. Finally! A tear slid down Charlie's cheek as he handed me off to Edward and took his seat near, but not right next to, Phil and Renee. Until now I hadn't looked up to see Edward's face, but now I looked.

What I saw nearly blew me off my feet.

Edward looked like a glorious Greek God. His face was practically glowing. (Thank God it wasn't sunny. That would've been a problem.) He looked victorious, as if he had just won something, and his eyes were wide in awe as he looked at me. My face went from my simple pink blush to a deep crimson. _Stop staring at me Edward! I'll hyperventilate! _I scolded in my head. It took all my concentration to keep my breathing even as everyone sat down and the pastor started speaking.

"With this ring I thee wed," Edward said, somehow able to contain his excitement. I was no mind reader, and I wasn't like Jasper, but you could see it in his eyes and all over his face.

The new ring slid down my left ring finger to take its place beside Elizabeth Mason's ring. I stared at in awe. In that moment I knew it. Edward wasn't going back on this promise. He was mine for eternity. Nothing could hold us back now. I was happy. Forget the reception and everything else. The fact that Edward was mine was all that was needed to make me feel like I was flying. I looked up at Edward.

"With this ring I thee wed," I said as a tear slid down my cheek, and I slipped on Edward's ring. He curled his fist around it and smiled down at me. I'd never seen Edward this happy.

The pastor nodded to us both. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he announced. Edward put his cool hands on either side of my face and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was sweeter, more tender than any other kiss he had given me. It was amazing. I was getting really into it when I remembered there was an audience. I wouldn't have if I hadn't heard Renee start crying. I couldn't enjoy this completely. We both were now counting. Three... Two.. One... I reluctantly pulled myself away from Edward the moment he started pulling away. I blushed and looking into his gorgeous, topaz eyes. The eyes I had fallen in love with. "May I introduce you to Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen!"

Edward glanced at me with a mischievous glint in his eye as he reached for my hand. I took it. We were about to run down the aisle too, when suddenly from Edward's left someone leaped into the air.

"YESSSSSS! BOO YA! RICE TIME!" Emmett yelled. I squeeled as he took out a bowl of rice, grabbed a handful, and took aim. Uh oh.

"Edward?" I asked, worried.

Edward understood completely as we ran down the aisle. I managed to laugh as Emmett missed us. "Hey!" he called, grabbing another handful. Angela and Ben had walked to the other side of the yard and were throwing rice on us gently. Key word there. Gently. Emmett... Not so much. Edward and I managed to make it to the limo. (I knew it. Rice. Limos. Alice had watched the movies.) Edward kissed me again and we both entered and shut the door before Emmett could run up to us and finally throw rice in our faces. Once the limo pulled away from the Cullen House and drove towards the beach, everyone got in their own cars as I snuggled into Edward's chest.

"I love Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered into my hair.

I blushed. "I love you more, Mr. Cullen," I teased.

Edward shook his head. "Not possible," he insisted. I shook my head. Fine. He could think what he wanted.

**Okay, for the dresses and hair, I'll try and draw pictures and post them so you guys get a better picture of what they're supposed to look like. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The plot starts soon, don't worry.**

**I actually got Angela and Ben in my story. I had a goal to include Angela and Ben in there because they were always my favorite human charries in Twilight. (not counting Bella) I was disappointed when they weren't in Breaking Dawn, so while writing this story I managed to put them in.**

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I'll try and get the third chapter up ASAP. Thanks for reading. Love you guys!**

**Ezzy**


	4. All Good Fun

**Here it is! The next chapter! Yay me! Okay, again, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters within it so there you go. Enjoy the chapter!**

Edward's POV

The limo was going too slow for my taste, but I couldn't complain. All the thoughts that I normally could hear were drowned out completely by Bella. The most perfect woman in the entire world was mine… for eternity. No matter how hard it was to accept, I knew deep down there was no way around it. My Bella (It's great to be able to call her My Bella.) would have to become a vampire eventually, and there was no use prolonging it any longer.

Bella was still looking at me with her large, beautiful brown eyes. "Edward?" she whispered to me as she leaned against me.

"Hmm?"

"You still won't tell me where we're having our honeymoon," she reminded me.

I grinned. "No. I told you it's a surprise. But don't worry. You'll like this surprise. Anyhow, I think we're here," I said, gesturing outside. I don't think I would've noticed if I hadn't heard Emmett come up and start banging on the door while holding his bowl of rice from the wedding. I was still absorbed with Mrs. Cullen.

Bella's eyes widened as she looked at Emmett's face. "No…" she groaned. I shook my head and pushed open the door, sending Emmett flying.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled from his spot on the ground. I assisted Bella out of the limo. She was clutching her dress. God, I didn't envy her for wearing that, but she had no idea how amazing and spectacular she looked. And I thought Bella couldn't have gotten any more heavenly. She was like an angel on Earth. But the best part was, she was _my_ angel.

"If we make it to the crowd in time, we can skip the rice," I reminded her. She grinned, slipped out of her shoes, and grabbed my hand. I slipped out of my shoes and took off my socks and we ran to the crowd, Emmett behind us. When he fell the rice had spilled everywhere.

_Dammit Edward! You did that on purpose. Do I have to use sand?_ Emmett thought angrily.

My eyes narrowed. He wouldn't dare.

Bella was going slow, and she knew it. She stopped and looked at me. Ah. Bridal style. I picked her up into my arms, where she smiled. We ran a faster, still keeping it human speed, and arrived at the crowd.

"Damn," Emmett hissed, crossing his arms. I chuckled and kissed Bella gently before placing her on the ground. She blushed and turned towards the crowd.

"Alice?" she called out softly. Alice was at her side in moments. I think she forgot that there were humans.

Alice looked at my wife cheerfully. "Yes?"

"Let's go take a seat and get the stupid toasts over with. Speeches and all that nonsense," Bella said, shaking her head. Alice smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her over to one of the many tables. This one was different though. In the center was a small scrapbook. Okay, it looked tiny, but it was thick. It had a silky white cover with a single rose stitched on the bottom in silver thread. In fancy calligraphy there were two quotes.

"_My own personal angel straight out of heaven."_

_"You're everything I need."_

If I wasn't a vampire, I think I would've cried as I stared down at the cover. Bella came over to see what I was looking at, and she didn't even want to flip open the book. She gasped and put a fragile hand over the cover. "Everything I need," she murmured under her breath, tears traveling down her cheeks. She looked up at me and smiled. I was pretty sure I knew who had done this. Alice. Bella knew too.

"My own personal angel," I whispered to her, putting a finger under her chin and making her look up at me.

I heard a bunch of light footsteps, and then there was a small hand on my shoulder, and another one on Bella's shoulder. "Come on, love birds. You can look at this later. It's time for speeches and toasts!" Alice giggled excitedly. Bella laughed and I reached for her hand. My throat didn't even burn as I grasped her warm hand in mine and felt her pulse. Her rich blood was still going through her healthy and strong. It wouldn't last for long, but all the same. I'd enjoy myself as much as I could. I was sure I wouldn't miss having to restrain myself from killing her, but there were things I would miss.

Still, the way Bella looked at me. If I wasn't completely sure she wanted to be with me for eternity before, that look reassured me and erased all doubt. There was such love and devotion buried in the never ending pools of brown. With my other hand I brushed aside a tear lingering on Bella's cheek, and we both took our seats.

Everyone else sat down, now done with their chit chat momentarily. _They're going to love my speech,_ Alice thought to herself. _I can see it._

_I can't believe I'm making a speech, _Angela thought hurriedly. I smiled. I liked Angela. She was always so sensible when it came to these things. It was good to have that when you had a half-crazed Alice working on a wedding.

_Wait till they hear our speech. They better love it! I didn't lock myself in a room with Emmett to write a stupid speech for nothing!_ Jasper thought to himself, glancing over at Emmett, who had a big goofy grin on his face. Uh oh. I tried to read everyone's thoughts. I was desperate. The way Emmett was grinning, I didn't feel safe within a mile of them.

Most of the thoughts weren't helpful. Some were thinking how handsome I looked. Others were thinking of how happy they were for us, or how beautiful Bella looked. Charlie was just thinking of how many ways to kill me if I knocked Bella up. I gave a sigh. I wish…

Then I found it, clear as a bell. Emmett's thoughts. Immediately my suspicions were confirmed. This wasn't good. If it was a normal speech, I was pretty sure Emmett wouldn't be replaying football games in his head. I narrowed my eyes and squeezed Bella's hand.

"What's up?" she asked, looking worried.

"_Emmett_," I answered angrily.

Bella raised her eyebrows and glanced at the big oaf. "What about him?" she asked.

I sighed. "Think about it. Emmett and Jasper wrote a speech together. Worse, they wrote it about us. _Think_, Bella," I told her. Bella's eyes widened.

"No," she gasped. Yeah. That's what I thought too. No. This was going to be bad. Good thing Alice was going first. It'd give me more time to think about how to kill Emmett and Jasper. If I wasn't so in control of myself, I probably would've jumped them already. The rice thing wasn't too funny.

Alice stood with a microphone in one hand. "Hey everybody," she called to the crowd. "Today is a special day. My brother Edward has finally found that special somebody just for him. It's a relief for me. Edward's been such a great brother; I was worried he'd never find somebody who deserved him. I was getting worried. Then Bella sat next to him in Biology. Ever since then his life has changed. I'm glad Bella found you, Edward. Really, really glad. Mostly because Bella is one of the few people I know who would give me total control over her wedding. But that's not the point.

"Then there was Bella. Edward brought her to our house to meet us. The moment she walked in the door I knew it was possible. There really was such a thing as true love, no matter how much the two of them wanted to deny it," Alice said, glancing back at us and winking. "I loved Bella, and I still do. She's like a sister to me, so personally, I'm glad Edward decided to ask her to marry him. Bella's great. She's always fun and is nice and caring. She hates shopping but she loves me and so she'll go anyway and tries to enjoy herself. Personally, these two are great and perfect for each other. I wish both of you an eternity of love and happiness." I didn't miss the emphasis she put on eternity. I could've laughed. But that would've looked odd.

Emmett and Jasper got up. Uh oh.

I didn't miss the huge amount of air Bella sucked in. She held it too. I stroked her face gently with one index finger. She blushed. It would be all right. We'd live through whatever dumb speech my two brothers wrote. (God this was gonna be bad.)

Alice stared at the two of them. Her eyes glazed over for a minute. She had gotten a vision, and I didn't want to see it. Nor did I want to read Emmett and Jasper's thoughts.

"Uh… Here you guys go," Alice said hesitantly, handing them each a microphone.

Emmett grinned and looked at the crowd. "Hey guys. Okay, so you're all here because for some reason you wanted to watch my brother get married. Why, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out why Bella wanted to marry Edward in the first place. If you think of anything, you better tell me."

Jasper smiled. "I think it's called love," he whispered rather loudly into the mike, glaring at Emmett.

"Oh," Emmett managed to say. "Well anyway, I can't deny these two are perfect for each other…"

"I can! Bella's clumsy and Edward's creepy! Two wrongs don't make a right!" Jasper interrupted.

Emmett nodded. "Point taken. Anyhow, I guess they love each other a lot. Edward always thinks of Bella as an Angel, and she thinks the same about him. Angels and more Angels. Edward says Bella the Angel somehow ended up in his life. What was the word he used…? Oh, come on Emmett! Oh, yeah. She gracefully fell out of Heaven and landed in his life. I say different. More like tripped on her two left feet and crashed into my brother," Emmett said, gesturing towards me. What did he think he was doing?! Everyone laughed as Bella blushed. I squeezed her hand for reassurance, but she looked uneasy all the same. How dare Emmett humiliate my wife!

"I was surprised she didn't trip walking down the aisle. Maybe Charlie was carrying her and we all didn't notice," Jasper put in. I was seething as I glared at him.

"Yeah, I was hoping she'd trip, but oh well. Now, Jasper is about to go on about how much Edward and Bella deserve all the happiness in the world and you probably won't believe they love each other, but trust me, they do. I can't tell you how many times Edward has snuck into Bella's bedroom in the middle of the night just to hear her mutter how much she loves him." A growl was slowly rising in my throat. Bella gasped, hiding her face in my shoulder as everyone laughed… except for Charlie. For once I was scared as the Chief stood up and glared at me. If I wasn't a vampire who knew that I could easily take out Charlie (not that I ever would because Bella would hate that, and I can't hurt anyone who loves Bella (minus Mike) or who Bella loves) But then Charlie remembered this was a wedding and quickly sat down.

Jasper smiled as he continued, "Anyhow, these two really love each other. They deserve the best we can give them."

Emmett's arms went into the air as he hollered, "I'm giving them RICE!" Emmett grabbed a bowl of rice that somehow I hadn't noticed (weddings + beautiful human wife do not equal very observant Edward Anthony Mason Cullen) and got out a handful. I rolled my eyes. Again with the rice. I was about to pick Bella up and dodge, but Emmett was through with us dodging. The rice hit home. Right in our faces.

Jasper shook his head and took the rest of the rice, pouring it on top of the giant vampire's head. Emmett frowned as Jasper finished up. "So, yeah, this is what he gets for trapping me in his room for four hours to write a damn speech to write. So we wish you two the most happiness possible." Emmett mumbled something under his breath and I read his thoughts to make sure everything was safe.

_I wonder if sand works the same as rice…_ he thought happily. He looked up at me and frowned. He knew I had heard him and he quickly scurried off. I smiled, pleased.

Angela was shaking her head as Alice gave her a microphone. "Okay, uh… Wow," she muttered, slightly dazed. I smiled. _I don't think Bella liked that too much. Calm down Angela. Just make sure you don't say anything stupid or embarrassing for Bella's sake,_ Angela thought hurriedly. "Yeah, well… I met Bella about three years ago. She moved here from Pheonix, Arizona. There was a lot of talk about her and there were a lot of boys wanting to meet her, but that isn't why we're friends. Bella's an amazing person and she's always been there for me, and I've tried to do the same for her. I don't think I could ever be as great as her though. She supported me when I started dating Ben. She helped me with all the hard work for graduation, like the stacks of invitations I had to send out. It was great. I considered myself someone who knew Bella pretty well. But then she became friends with Edward, but I guess they were always more than just friends." I smiled as Bella blushed. Enemies came first, but Angela didn't know that. I had hated Bella for about two seconds. Maybe a little longer but truly I loved her.

"I'd never seen Bella so happy. Never had I seen _anyone_ so happy. The attention I think she could've done without, but just the fact that Edward was there seemed to make it all better," Angela continued, glancing over at us and smiling. "Edward left for a while, all part of a misunderstanding, but you'd think when he came back Bella would've rejected him. I mean, that's what normal girls did. But obviously they didn't just like each other. Bella didn't even ask for an explanation as far as I know. She was back to life when Edward came back. It reminds me of what Alice said about Edward. He had no life apparently, before he met Bella. These two fit together perfectly and I wish them everything good. Just remember Bella that if Edward ever does something weird all you have to do is call. We can compare notes. I wish you a Happy Ever After." Everyone laughed at the second-to-last part, even me. I do a lot of weird things, and obviously Ben did too. We both glanced at each other and he smiled sheepishly. I returned it.

Angela gave the microphone back to Alice, who quickly announced all the speeches were done. Good. I wasn't sure I could take anymore, and I was positive Bella couldn't. She gave a sigh in relief.

That's when the buffet came out and Bella glared at Alice. Alice would of course get a high quality buffet on the BEACH of all places, but I was pretty sure Bella wasn't worrying about that. She was probably worrying about the price. No one else was though. It didn't even pass through their thoughts, and I would know if it had. They just loved the food.

Bella stared at the plate with steak and angel hair pasta. "I can't eat it," she said, dazed.

"Why not, love?" I asked, putting a finger under her chin.

Bella shook her head. She picked up a fork and jabbed at the steak. "Prices," was all she muttered as she poked and prodded her food. Honestly, humans could be so funny some times. I frowned. I knew it. Prices.

"Please?" I begged, making her look at me. Bella's face went blank for a moment. Apparently I "dazzled" her. That was a lie. I was sure of it. Bella groaned, picked up the knife, and began to cut up her food, her eyes never leaving me. She stabbed a piece of disgusting human food and put it in her mouth, chewing it deliberately as she watched me. Finally Bella swallowed. "There. I'm done," Bella said.

I shrugged. "If you say so," I said, a smirk playing on my lips. I stood up and walked over to talk to Ben and Angela and thank them for coming and participating. When I came back, half the food was gone. I chuckled. "You were done?"

Bella pouted and crossed her arms. I kissed her though and the pout melted away. "Time to dance," I told her. The pout came back, but I kissed her again. I could do this for hours if I needed to. "Remember what I said at prom? It's all in the leading, Bella." She rolled her eyes, but didn't try and pull away when I pulled her gently towards the smoothed out area on the beach that was the dance floor.

There were several 'awws' as I bowed to her.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" I asked with a crooked smile that apparently Bella loved.

"Only if I get to dance with you," she whispered to me. My smile widened. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

That's when the strangest song started up. Did Alice seriously make our song Mandy by Barry Manilow? I was confused now, but Bella and I started dancing, and believe me, I was happier than at the prom, or when I first met my Bella. Bella was relaxed. She wasn't even paying attention. What was funny that she was actually good when she didn't concentrate.

Still, I listened to the lyrics of the song. I had only heard it once, but I hadn't been paying attention. I had been talking to someone at the time.

All the same, it was hard to listen. Bella looked gorgeous as she laughed and placed her head on my chest, looking up at me with those large brown eyes I loved.

I spun her away from me before taking her back and we started to sway again as she smiled. I smiled back.

_They look so cute together_, Renee thought as she leaned against Phil.

_He'll make her happy_, another woman thought. Must've been Bella's aunt or something. I wasn't sure who it was, but I hoped they were right. I wanted to make Bella as happy as possible. I couldn't bear to see her suffer.

I could sense the song ending, so I pulled Bella closer into my and she laughed as she leaned into me. "I love you," I murmured as I kissed her head.

"I love you more," she muttered. I chuckled. She had no idea.

The song ended, and I pulled her into a short, passionate kiss. I thought over the dance. Wow. The song was pretty close to what had happened to us. I blinked. Who would've thought? … Alice. Then I started laughing. "What?" Bella asked, confused.

"Father Daughter dance," I told her. She gaped.

"More like Father Daughter shuffle-of-feet," she hissed, but she smiled all the same. I pulled away from her as Charlie came up to me. He glared at me for a moment, shook his head, and stole my wife from me. But I didn't have to worry. I'd get her back the moment he was done dancing. I'd make sure of it.

The song Let Go started, and I noticed the double meaning of the words. Charlie would not only have to give Bella up, but (no matter how much it displeases me to say this) he'd have to "give her up" in a way he wouldn't expect. Bella would have to fake her death or run off. He wouldn't get to see her. Bella wasn't concentrating this time, trying not to worry I bet, and so she was doing most of the dancing. Charlie moved his feet beside her. They were muttering to each other, but I made sure to let Bella have her private conversation with her father. It might be her last one. I wasn't sure.

It seemed like forever, but finally the song ended. Charlie reluctantly released Bella, which means I was at her side in moments. She laughed freely and leaned against me as I put my arm around her waist. She was all mine. No one could take her now. That's when another song began. Everyone else was allowed to dance now.

_Oh! A new song! It's time to dance._

_Poor Charlie. He's giving away his only daughter. _

_Where is Phil? Is he talking to Mike again? Ugh! It's time to dance!_

_Bella looks so beautiful. Dammit, why did she pick Edward. Now I'm stuck with Jessica._

_No. I told him already. The photos look gorgeous. God! He's acting like it's the end of the world. Not like the maid of honor is going to tear his head off if they don't look just right._

I could've laughed at the last thought. Alice _would_ tear the photographers head off. I could've done without reading a fantasy that started up in Mike's head about breaking up with Jessica and finding Bella but it was hard to drown it out. Eventually I got it, and Bella and I started dancing again.

That's when a thought broke into my head. I flinched.

_Why did Edward pick her? She's human. Forget her. She won't last long anyway. Plus she's a clutz. Doesn't Edward want a pretty, perfect girl? I agree with Mike. _

Images of Tanya and me kissing (Hah! Like that would ever happen.) And even more images of Bella dying. I winced. No. She wouldn't die. At least... not that way. I closed my eyes momentarily.

"Edward?" Bella asked hesitantly.

My eyes flew open. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," I said, but obviously my eyes looked tortured.

"Liar," she hissed. "And you thought I was bad."

"You just happen to be good at reading people. Much practice?" I asked, trying lamely to get her attention off the subject.

"Edward Cullen," Bella hissed.

I sighed. "Tanya just has a very graphic imagination," I answered simply. Bella's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. I grinned crookedly and kissed it away. Bella blushed. She still looked worried, but I'd fix that. I kissed her again, putting more feeling into it. When I pulled away Bella's heartbeat was racing. I chuckled. "Come on. I think it's time you threw the boquet." Bella nodded and I followed her over to where Alice was standing. Alice grinned, already seeing what we would say, and nodded.

"Boquet toss!" she cried into the microphone. All the bachelorettes' heads snapped upward and they scampered to the cleared out area on the beach where Bella and I were. Alice handed Bella the 'back-up' boquet and Bella tossed it into the crowd of girls. Jessica caught it. Bella smiled. She knew what that meant. And so did all the men. The women went back to their seat, except for Jessica, who had to wait as was tradition. The next part was going to be the best part of the wedding almost.

Bella's POV

Uh oh. I knew what was next. All the men were lining up. That meant the garter. Somehow I had kept it on my thigh. Wouldn't Edward enjoy that, as would Emmett and Jasper when they got the chance to see me turn crimson. (Not like I didn't do that everyday or anything.)

I sat down in a chair that Alice had pulled up. (Alice always had everything prepared. Honestly, who was that organized?) Edward looked at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Crap! This was going to be awkward.

I don't really want to recall the rest of it. However, I had noticed something odd while Edward was "retrieving the garter." "Edward," I had whispered to him. His head shout out from under my dress to look at me. "Wrong leg," I whispered even softer to him. Edward nodded as Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. Well look! I wasn't the one being laughed at, even if my cheeks were quickly going through all the different shades of red in under two seconds. When Edward finally (He did that on purpose!) came out with the garter in his teeth, he flashed me my favorite crooked smile that always took my breath away. He clutched the garter tightly and turned to the group of men.

He threw my garter straight into Mike's face. Poor guy's head turned dark purple. Edward had done that on purpose too, I was sure of it. How else was he going to rub it in Mike's face that I had picked the Greek God over Mike? Several things popped up in my head, and I quickly pushed them away.

It seemed like forever, but finally the wedding ended. A few things surprised me, though. Edward actually ate the piece of cake I had to shove in his face. Rosalie never, not even once, came up to congratulate us or anything, and Tanya was stalking my Edward like he was prey. Oh, and Mike never took his eyes off Edward, even with Jessica clutching his arm for dear life with a new found passion. I shook my head. I was glad it was all over.

My eyelids drooped as I walked towards the limo, my Greek God to my right. Noticing I was tired, Edward picked me up like the traditional gentleman he was and got inside the limo with me in his arms. I fell asleep with my head on his chest as he murmured things to me. Something was unsettling him, though, I could tell. Still, I tried to push back my worry and enjoy the moment. I was going to make it last as long as possible.

**Okay, so originally this chapter was going to be called If I Wasn't. (I know, horrible name, right?) Anyhow, in the end I decided not to do that. Also, I decided not to make Jacob appear. I'm not trying to make this the same as Stephenie Meyer's breaking dawn. No way am I doing that. I allowed the whole Mike thing because I couldn't think of anyone else Edward would throw the garter at, though Emmett did cross my mind a few times. Sorry this took a little longer, but most of my chapters are probably going to take longer now. Sadness for you guys. My updates will become more weekly instead of daily. (My prologue and first two chapters came out in two days.) This chapter took longer than I thought it would because Emmett and Jasper's speech, as well as the ending, took me a bit. (Writer's Block this early in the story. Wow.) Anyhow, two things for you guys.**

**One, I love reviews. (cough cough)**

**Two, thanks for reading!**

**Ezzy**


	5. Surprise Surprise

**Okay, so I had this weird vision thingy. (I inherited Alice's powers) Bella got mad at Emmett and since she couldn't hurt him she got out a chainsaw. Yes, I know what you're thinking. (I inherited Edward's powers too!) 'Sheesh, Ezz, are you sure it's safe to give Bella a chainsaw?' The answer is no, but all the same, it was an interesting vision.**

**Okay, back to the point. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters within it. I know, total sadness. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's POV

My eyes fluttered open as the limo neared the airport. I looked up and found myself face to face with a God. Oh wait, that's right. I meant my husband. His golden eyes were dancing as he looked down at me. "Something wrong, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, attempting to read his gaze.

"I'm just surprised I didn't have to wake you up, Mrs. Cullen," he responded kissing me on the forehead. I smiled as my cheeks turned light pink.

"Hmm. Did I say anything?" I inquired, batting my eyelashes. Edward gaped for a minute before speaking. Holy crow, did I just dazzle him?

"A whole lot of 'I do's' and 'I hate surprises' and the usual," Edward said with a smile. I still couldn't get my head wrapped around it. I had dazzled him?

Anyhow, the usual meant me saying Edward's name and 'I love you.' I didn't think it was anything big. He already had me for eternity. I was his. All the same, you could see the joy coming off of my vampire husband in waves. Edward was beautiful when he was happy. His eyes were liquid gold, and his crooked smile took my breath away. He was the true face of an angel. Unfortunately my thoughts were interrupted when the limo came to a very sudden stop in front of the airport. "Guess we gotta go," I mumbled, sliding off Edward's lap and reaching for the door. Edward beat me to it. Damn vampires and their speed. Edward opened the door and threw some clothes in for me to change into. It was in a small bag, so not even Edward would know what it was unless he peaked. I smiled again. Alice liked the whole 'let's put Bella in revealing clothes so that Edward stares at her' deal. I rolled my eyes. Would she ever learn? … No.

The driver got out to talk to Edward about prices while I tore myself out of the dress (I wasn't going to spend four hours to unlace it!) and dressed into something more casual. Or… at least I dressed into something Alice would consider casual. I wore denim jeans that hugged my ever curve, as well as a light blue tank-top. Over the tank-top I had a black, lacy see-through shirt that buttoned-up and went to my elbows. I stepped out of the limo and Edward stopped mid-sentence to stare at me. "Is it really that bad?" I asked, turning into a cherry.

Edward chuckled, shook his head, and came over to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, though I was turning redder. "Of course not. No one is prettier than my wife," Edward said. Wife. Edward's wife. I loved the sound of that.

"Alright. Do I get to know where we're going now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Edward merely stared at me as if he thought I was joking. I sighed. Guess that was a no. We entered the airport, Edward with his suitcase and me with mine. I had gotten Alice to let me pick some of my clothes, but she insisted some of them be a surprise for Edward and me. Just great. Alice surprises. Those were my favorites.

After we gave them our suitcases and were checked, we made our way to the gate. Edward wouldn't let me look at the tickets, or the boards that listed the flights. He wanted me to be clueless. I wanted to fight and say I had a right to know where I was going for _my _honeymoon, but I said nothing. Edward was dazzling me over and over again.

After finding our gate, Edward finally allowed me to do something. Nothing major though. Just eating. I wasn't too hungry though, so I just got a mocha from Starbucks. **(Okay, random thought. Starbucks. They're EVERWHERE!)** We found a table to sit at, and as I took a sip, Edward watched me. It was sort of unnerving actually. Eventually he closed his eyes. Now it was my turn. I stared at him, absently sucking on my straw. After a few more minutes, Edward still hadn't opened his eyes. "Earth to Edward," I whispered to him, wanting to make sure he was still there.

"Hmm?"

I shook my head. "Don't do that. I thought you were a statue for a minute," I hissed as I threw away my drink. Edward chuckled.

"Sorry. I was trying to stay in control. You wouldn't believe what people think these days," Edward apologized, pulling me to him and kissing my head.

"Oh?" I asked, curious.

Edward merely ruffled my hair and pulled me back towards the gate, again making sure I couldn't see the name of where we were going.

Finally we got on the plane, and me being me, I fell asleep, but not to worry. I fell asleep in the arms of an angel.

...

"Sleeping Beauty?" a musical voice called out. I moaned. I didn't want to wake up. "Bella, come on. We landed." Regretfully, I opened my eyes, but I wasn't disappointed. A perfect face was inches from mine. I kissed Edward's cold marble lips softly before pulling back and smiling.

"Does that mean I get to know where we are?" I asked, unbuckling.

"No way! It's a surprise. I told you that," Edward murmured lightly to me, getting our carry-on luggage in one hand and grabbing my arm with the other. He pulled me off the plane, where we went to the carousel and got the rest of our luggage. I hadn't found any large window to look outside and see where we were, so I was still in the dark. Edward liked it that way.

Once we left the airport, I attempted to get a good look around. Key word: attempted. Edward took his free arm, wrapping it around my head and covering my eyes. "Hey!" I cried, frustrated as he walked us over to a car that I couldn't see and gently put me in one of the seats. I heard the thud of the luggage being thrown into the trunk and then felt Edward's icy embrace as he pulled me close. I dared to open my eyes. Yup! Just as I suspected. It was a fast car with tinted windows. Edward had me facing him, however, so I still couldn't see. God, I hate surprises! Edward always went over the edge. "Edward..."

"It's not a long drive. You'll get to see where we are in a moment," Edward assured me. I shook my head and pressed myself to the back of my seat, sighing. "You'll love it." I just nodded and put my head on his shoulder. He began to hum my lullaby.

Dammit! I didn't want to fall asleep. Couldn't he tell? All the same, my eyelids fell and I was asleep within moments. I was positive it was a record.

When I woke up, I wasn't tired, but I was fairly excited, and even Edward seemed a little creeped by my unexpected enthusiasm as tapped my foot impatiently.

"We're here, sir!" the driver called from the front of the car. I gasped. Finally! Edward chuckled, got out of the car, and opened the door for me. He put forth a hand, which I gladly took, and pulled me out. I gaped at what I saw, cool mountain air filling my lungs and a light wind tugging at my hair.

Edward looked unsure of my reaction as he slipped some money into the driver's hand. The driver got out our luggage as I whipped my head to the left and right. I was speechless.

"Bella, love. What do you think? The suspense is killing me," Edward complained softly into my ear.

"It's... It's..." I looked around just to make sure this was all real. "It's beautiful, Edward. Perfect!" Edward gave me his favorite crooked smile and kissed me. I relished the tiny kiss as the driver got back in the car and sped off, leaving us alone.

"You think so?" Edward asked, squeezing me tighter. I nodded, looking around again.

We were in the mountains, surrounded by forest everywhere you looked. There was a lake nestled between it all, and beside that a beautiful cabin. It probably was even better than that, but I was at a loss for words. It was beautiful. It was perfect. At least, as perfect as possible. Nothing was more perfect than Edward. Nothing at all.

"You know what, Edward?" I asked, smiling.

"What?"

"I think I'm starting to like surprises."

* * *

**Okay! The fourth actual chapter. (I'm not counting the prologue.) I know it's short. But it was a plane/car ride. A whole bunch of rides. Sorry about how long it took me. I really wanted it to be longer, but that's impossible. **

**Thanks for reading it, though it isn't done just yet! I love you guys. (and reviews; hint, hint)**

**Ezzy**


	6. Worry Not

**Okay! Here's the fifth official chapter. Or six. Count the prologue, do whatever you want. Here it is.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. Shocker! … Not really.**

**Oh, and I know my updates are taking a whole lot longer. I got really into my Warriors fanfic so I'm sorry about that. I'll try and get back to this though. Everybody cheer!**

* * *

Bella's POV

Everything was amazing, perfect, stunning. I couldn't find all the words I wanted to say. So much had happened so fast. I was going to become a vampire in just a few weeks. Edward didn't seem too thrilled, but I could barely hide my own enthusiasm.

All the same, nothing could ruin my mood. Or Edward's, for that matter. We had gotten to the cabin late last night, so I just slept and had my human minutes. Not much excitement there. But in the morning, I woke and found Edward easily. He was purring and humming to himself as he sat at the edge of the king-sized bed.

"Edward," I greeted, sitting up.

Edward turned to me and flashed my favorite crooked grin. "Sleeping Beauty's awake at last, I see," he teased, crawling over to sit beside me. He grabbed my hand gently between his two marble ones and kissed my softly. I didn't forget the gentle passion burning beneath it, though. This was a cover-up. It seemed he was as eager as I was for what was to happen tonight.

I shook my head, however, escaping his kiss. Edward backed away, disappointed. "Human moment. Morning breath. All that," I quickly explained. I heard Edward chuckling as I walked in and shut the door.

My bag of toiletries lay pressed again the wall by the sink. I opened it up and got my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth for three solid minutes. I wasn't going to ruin today because my hygiene routine was messed up. Looking around the room, one thing was for certain. Edward really did it this time. I didn't even dare to ask how much my fia… husband has spent on it. The closet was connected to the bathroom, so I went in there next.

Yeah, it was a walk-in closet.

I wasn't prepared for what was inside though.

Alice had done it this time.

Oh wait…

Yes. Yes she could've.

Sighing, I began the search, and eventually I pulled out slim denim jeans and a purple tank-top with a lilac, off the shoulder sweater. It was probably as close as I was gonna get to outdoorsy, knowing the pixie. But hey, it was a lucky find. I saw many things in there, including dresses, skirts, and a pile of strings which I'm afraid was a swimsuit.

I dared to walk out of the bathroom. But Edward wasn't there.

"Edward…" I muttered under my breath. I walked out of the bedroom, tennis shoes in hand, and headed for the kitchen. I swore I smelled something… "Edward!" If I had a camera I would've snapped a picture. Edward was wearing jeans and a black sweater, with his hair styled so it looked like he had just fallen out of bed. On anyone else, it would've looked horrible, but on Edward… Not even sexy could describe it. He even had a simple white apron on, no frilliness like you saw in the movies, but I think Edward could've pulled it off, knowing Edward.

Edward had a spatula in hand, and he was staring down at a pan where I saw an omelet. I walked over and reached the spatula, because he looked frustrated, but he jerked backwards. "Do I not get to make my own breakfast?" I asked, feining disappointed.

"Nope. Don't disturb me though. I'm concentrating," he whispered to me.

I stared at him and blinked. What on earth was he talking about? "What's their to concentrate on?" I asked, puzzled, not entirely sure what was so hard about making an omelet.

Edward opened his mouth as if to argue, then shut it. I shook my head and grabbed another spatula, stealing the pan from him. He dropped his own and wrapped his arm around me. "Hey. I never said you could make your own breakfast. Your honeymoon. You shouldn't have to do the work," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Oh, come on, Edward. Your honeymoon, too. Besides, it seems my master chef husband has trouble making an omelet," I reminded him, untying the apron that was still on him before quickly finishing up making my breakfast.

Edward sighed. "Stubborn thing. I just forgot is all. I didn't think you'd want a big breakfast," he murmured, pulling me and my omelet away from the stove and over to the table, where we sat down. He rubbed my back with one hand as I started eating.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, swallowing.

Edward shrugged. "Whatever you want to do," he offered.

I knew what I wanted to do, and he did too, but we'd have to wait. After all, some things just weren't done in the morning. Or were they? I wasn't sure. I was new at this. Turning to Edward I sighed. "Well, what is there to do?" I inquired.

"There's a town nearby. And a few trails. I know how much you _love_ hiking. Plus the lake is good for swimming. Or we could just stay here. Whatever you want, love," he told me.

I smiled, leaning on his shoulder as I chewed another bite of omelet. "Okay then. Let's go into town... Which brings up another question. Where are we exactly?" I inquired. "It's not like you hid every single sign or anything."

Edward chuckled. "Colorado," he answered.

Colorado? Was he serious. "With your crazy way of driving, we could've gotten here by car. Why do you spend so much money? Do all Cullens do this?" I ranted.

Edward shook his head. "Just those madly in love with their humans," he answered.

"I won't be human for long," I reminded him.

Edward shrugged, though he was frowning. "True. Anyhow, I figure it'd be easier and more comfortable on a plane," he said.

"I would've fallen asleep either way," I pointed out. Edward shrugged again and I laughed. "Let's just go already."

Edward's smile returned as he lead me outside, still raking over me with his gaze, making me blush. That's when a sudden thought reached me. We didn't have a car. But of course, I should've known better. Edward had a ferrari ready and waiting outside the cabin. It clashed with the rest of the surroundings, but even though I wasn't a car expert, I knew it was a beautiful (and expensive) car. Edward took his rightful place at the wheel while I got shotgun. I had always seen how fast we were going when Edward drove, but never had I felt it.

It was oblivion. It was amazing. The cool wind nipped my face, causing me to shiver, but I just wrapped my arms around myself and leaned against the seat, listening to the radio.

We arrived faster than normal at the town Edward had told me about, and he quickly opened the door for me. I smiled, took his hand, and slowly got out of the car, careful not to trip. "Where to, love?" he asked me, gently squeezing my hand and pulling me away from the car, taking me down a street.

"Let's just window shop," I offered.

Edward's beautiful golden eyes narrowed disapprovingly. "You look cold, though," he said.

I shook my head. "I can deal with it," I told him.

He sighed. "Come on. We'll go check out a souvenir store," Edward compromised.

I dragged my heels all the way until he stopped and turned to me. "Seeing as it's my turn to pick where we go, we're going down the street and window shopping," I snapped playfully. Edward sighed again and nodded. Much better.

We window shopped for a while, and a couple of times we went in the stores just for the heck of it. There was a bookstore Edward and I found interesting, and in the end Edward bought two books. One was about wild cats, making me almost fall to the floor laughing (everyone stared at me like I was insane), and the other book Edward would not show me. That made me uneasy, but I ignored the feeling.

The windowshopping ordeal continued, but I was too distracted. Edward was enjoying himself for my sake, but that wasn't it. Whenever I looked away from Edward, down an alley or in a window across the street, I saw a shadow that quickly vanished. It confused me. I wasn't sure what was going on.

Did Edward notice?

Worried, I looked away in search of the stalker. I checked the nearest alley, and sure enough, there was a shadow. But the shadow disappeared, leaving me standing there like an idiot as I stared down the empty and boring alley. All I remembered of the shadow was a snippet of blonde hair, but that meant nothing. I was sure.

I wouldn't tell Edward what was bothering me though. He already had enough on his mind as far as I could tell.

"Bella. Answer me, love," an angel's voice rang out.

I blinked out of my trance and realized I was still glued to the exact same spot, and a little girl was staring at me while her mother got her some ice cream, not sure what was wrong with me.

To be honest, I wanted to know too.

Blushing, I hurried to catch up to Edward. "Sorry. I was thinking," I said.

"About what?" Edward asked casually.

"Not really sure," I said, skipping the actual answer without lying. Lying wasn't one of my skills anyway.

Edward's eyes narrowed. He could tell I wasn't lying, but he obviously didn't like my answer. "Okay. What do you say we feed the human in a bit?" he inquired.

"Sure," I answered with a shrug.

Desperate to find something else to do, though walking besides the perfect vampire beside me should've been enough to get my mind off the shadow, my eyes raked the windows. Suddenly I was frozen to the spot again.

Edward stopped too. "What is it, Bella?" he whispered, tickling my ear with his cold breath as he placed to marble hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing," I lied, but I'm a horrible liar.

"What is it?"

I sighed. "Too expensive," I replied, stubborn and trying to turn around. But he held me firm.

"Never," he hissed playfully, just as stubborn. "What caught your eye?"

I gave in and walked right up to the window, placing a finger on the glass and circling a piece of jewelry. I wasn't much for jewelry, but this one...

It was a simple white gold necklace, that was all, besides the gorgeous chain of pendants. From it hung a single topaz stone just about the size of my thumbnail. From it hung another topaz stone about the size of my smallest finger's nail. That was it. Nothing more and nothing less, and yet it was beautiful in everyway. I loved the topaz most of all, though. Like Edward's eyes...

Edward walked up to the window right after me, and snaked his arms around my waste, looking over my shoulder. "Why do you like that one?" he asked evenly.

"You're eyes," I murmured dreamily, smiling up at him and gazing into the two orbs of topaz... his eyes.

Edward gave a crooked smile. "Do you want it?"

I thought the answer was obvious. Of course I did. But I could never buy it. Too expensive. I was not about to spend so much money on a stupid piece of je...

"It's yours," he muttered to me.

welry...

I quickly finished my thought. Did he just...?

I twirled in his grasp and looked at him.

He chuckled. "You were gaping ever so slightly," he said.

I pouted and shook my head as he pulled out a credit card. "Too much, Edward. Besides, I see topaz all the time," I countered quickly.

He knew what I meant. "Why did you want this, again?"

"Because I... if you're off hunting or with Emmett or something I... don't... see... your eyes..." I balled my fists in frustration as he gazed at me through thick eyelashes. "Stupid hypnotic gaze..."

"I knew it," he said, waving the credit card in my face before releasing me and walking in the jewelry store. I stood there, mouth opened wide for a moment, before following him inside.

I was shaking my head as I stood at his side and he took my hand in his. Apparently I had missed something because I found a woman in her late twenties standing at the counter, looking excited as she wrote something down. I glanced at Edward.

What had gone on?

And...

What was she writing down on that sheet of paper?

That's when the woman looked up from her writing and gasped. "Is this her?" she asked, looking at me.

Edward nodded, 'mhmm'ing as he gently squeezed my hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jennifer Hane," the woman greeted, putting out a hand. I took it shyly in mine. I still wasn't sure what was going on. "You're one lucky girl, Bella."

I gave an exasperated look at Edward. "I've noticed," I replied.

Jennifer pulled out the necklace. "This is our newest addition, incidently, to this store. We just got stocked with the beauties," Jennifer reported, carefully holding the fragile looking piece of jewelry. "Did you know it comes in a set?"

"No," I answered, eyeing the topaz stones with appreciation. They were amazing.

"Ah. Lucky indeed," Jennifer said with a cocky smile, glancing at Edward for a moment. Anger flared in my chest, but I doused it, knowing Edward was mine for eternity no matter what, even though I didn't deserve him. That much was clear. "Enjoy your purchase, you two!" Jennifer handed Edward a bag and waved good-bye as Edward and I left.

I looked at the bag and my eyes widened. "Edward... You bought me a necklace, right?" He nodded. "Even though it was expensive?" Again, the Greek God nodded. "So the bag is about five times the size of the necklace because...?"

Edward stared at the bag momentarily before shrugging. "They must've been out of smaller bags," he decided.

My eyes narrowed. "Alright then. Where next?" I asked.

"Time to feed the human," Edward announced softly to me. I smiled as we walked off, hand in hand, in search of a resturaunt.

But the shadow was there, watching from an alley, and this time, it seemed the shadow had made a friend...

* * *

**I know! It was a whole lot of fluff, but there was stuff in there. Important stuff. I made it sort of a cliffie. Now the plot really begins. **

**I'm so, so, SO sorry this took forever. I got caught up in my other story and homework, so I apologize for that. I want to keep my updates consistant, but they'll probably take longer. This story, unlike my other one, is harder to ease into it. I know, stupid excuse, but there you go.**

**I hope you liked it. Love you guys! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Ezzy**


	7. Early Forgiveness

**Oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating this in forever. Well, more like a couple months, which is still a lot, but you know what I mean. I got caught up in my Warriors story, and I know it's not an excuse, so I'm sorry. (covers face with hands and falls to knees) FORGIVE ME!**

**(stands up and brushes off jeans) Okay, now that the begging is all done with, let's get back to the story.**

**Reviews:**

**Questionablelight- I'm sorry about the whole bunch of 'I's. It's just so hard to find another way to write some of things. Plus, there is little action at the moment. I went back and tried to change it as much as I could, but I really can't find another way to write it. Still, I'll see what I can do. Thank you for the constructive criticism. I sort of forgot fanfiction had a spell check. I didn't want to paste it into microsoft. Thanks for reminding me.**

**Twilight360days- I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Stephenie Meyer does, as well as the characters. I just write the fanfic. (because I love sharing my awesomeness with you all) (smirks)**

Bella's POV

We had returned home an hour ago, and now I was sitting in Edward's lap, reading a book. Edward was watching me, and even though it was a bit unnerving, not to mention my cheeks were also turning a delicate shade of pink because of it, but in a way it was flattering. I was pretty sure he wasn't reading with me like he said he was. He just liked to watch my 'beautiful brown eyes' skim the pages and show emotion at the appropriate parts.

"Edward," I groaned at last, gently closing the thick book and placing it on the comfortable leather couch... or... whatever part of the couch that Edward and I weren't taking up.

Edward chuckled. "Finally had enough of Eragon, Bella?" he asked cheerfully.

I just sat up and glared at the purple-blue thing. It was almost as if the little blue dragon on the cover was taunting me. _It's not nice to stare_, was the first thing that came to my mind. But characters on book covers didn't know that. "It's not my kind of book," I decided.

My husband shook his head, copper hair going in a disarray at the motion. "If my love does not enjoy it, we'll leave it behind for whoever rents this cabin after us," Edward joked, his melodic voice making my heart speed up. Two cold, steady hands began to rub my back like they had this morning, the same even rythm. It was nice. From what I heard from Rosalie, Emmett always went a little too far whenever he did a backrub. I chuckled at that. But that was Emmett. Of course my vampire happened to be more romantic than that, and much more of a gentleman.

"What now, Edward?"

Edward looked around the room, though he continued to give me a backrub. Finally his golden eyes lit up with an idea as he glanced out the window. I eyed him for a minute, and then he swept me up into his arms. I gave a laugh in surprise as he carried me outside, setting me down on the deck connected to the back of the cabin. Finally the time of day washed over me. It was sunset. Streaks of pinks, oranges and purples streaked the sky. It was a gorgeous painting, one of the world's greatest wonders... Besides Edward, but you already knew that. "It's amazing," I murmured, leaning against him as we watched the sun be swallowed by the mountains.

Edward chuckled, making a line of kisses along my neck. "Not as amazing as my wife," he bragged with a smile, causing my cheeks to flare up into a strawberry red color. My husband sighed and kissed my cheek next. "You're irresistable when you're embarrassed, and there isn't even anyone watching." I mumbled something about how sometimes the trees had eyes, and that just caused him to laugh. "If I could, I'd shout your beauty to the world, but there's no one to hear my proclamation," Edward told me, his cool breath tickling my ear. My cheeks went a shade deeper, and the blush crawled down my neck. It sounded like he had taken that out of a book, but this was Edward, and Edward wrote his own poetry.

I just shook my head, pressing my face into his chest, one eye watching the sunset, though it was obvious the human, me, was not paying attention at all. Edward's glorious scent was overwhelming me.

I smiled as I remembered a name I had given him.

Adonis.

Okay, there were actually more.

First there was Adonis, then there was Greek God, vampire, perfect boy, paino boy, sexiest vampire alive, an angel on Earth, and all those other words that couldn't even begin to describe him.

Edward embraced me tightly, pulling me into his chest. The sun was gone, and now the splotches of color were fading into navy and purple, and even black. Stars were appearing, and now I felt more isolated than ever.

Though I would never truly be alone.

After all, I had Adonis didn't I?

Edward sat me down on the stairs that lead down from the deck to the ground so a person could reach the lake if they desired. I heard the rustle of fabric, and then Edward's face was inches from mine. My heart sky rocketed upward, picking up the pace as my breath grew ragged. Edward smiled sadly and held out a large, navy and velvet box. The kind you got at jewelry stores.

Wait a minute.

"Edward..."

Edward shook his head, putting an icy finger to my lips to silence me. "Bella, all I ask is, that before we go back inside..." He let his sentence trail off suggestively. I nodded, understanding what he meant. He continued. "I wanted to ask for you to... forgive me for what may happen. And you may not give it to me, and that's understandable, but, to make it up to you." For once my vampire was at a loss for words. He opened the box, and I gasped at what lay inside. No... He shouldn't have... He couldn't have...

Could he?

"Oh Edward," I murmured, speechless as I stared at the jewelry. Hesitantly, I grabbed the earrings first, gazing in wonder at them. Like the necklace that he had purchased me, the earing was shaped like a tear drop. Tiny silver tendrils in the center wove themselves around a small piece of topaz. There was a bracelet as well, and I picked it up gingerly, setting it beside the earrings in the palm of my left hand. "It's beautiful, Edward. But it doesn't matter. I'll love you no matter what you do or where you go." I gently placed the jewelry back in the small box before slamming it shut. It closed with a sharp clicking. That's when I threw my arms around Edward's neck, hugging him close. He murmured into my ear two words.

"Thank you."

I shook my head furiously and buried my face in his shirt, continuing to shake my head. Edward cradled me. "Let's go inside," I decided at last. Edward seemed to agree. In a flurry of motion we were inside again, the door closing softly behind us. I didn't look up from Edward's silky shirt. I stayed where I was in his arm, and Edward seemed content with me there.

I gasped, my cheeks going through four shades of pink. Edward picked up the necklace and as I bowed my head in embarrassment. How had I missed him buying it. I felt cool silver slide against my skin, and I blinked, realizing he had slipped the necklace onto me. His cold marble hand held my chin, forcing me to look into his god-like face. "You don't like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I managed to choke out, realizing tears were forming in my eyes. I pressed my head into his chest. "I thought you had only bought the necklace though..."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead, blessing my ears with his musical laugh. "Of course not. You deserve more than that," he assured me, though it sounded like an apology. He held onto me, and I enjoyed the embrace. "Forgive me?"

"For what?" I asked quizically.

Edward made me look at him again. His eyes were burning with an emotion I had never seen in them before. The first tear slid down my cheek. Suddenly I understood what he meant.

"Oh Edward," I murmured. "No matter what happens, I'll forgive you. Though honestly, I see no reason for it."

Edward shook his head. "You'll realize what I meant soon," he told me. Then he picked me up and walked into the cabin. "Are you ready, my love."

I looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "Ready as I'll ever be. Bring it on, vampire boy," I told him, hoping to raise his spirits. It worked somewhat. I mean, he did laugh afterall, and that's got to count for something.

Edward kissed me gently, tenderly, and fell onto the bed, quickly rolling so that I lay under him, though he made sure to keep most of his weight off of me by placing it on his elbows, which rested on either side of me.

"Just remember that I'll love you for eternity, my love," Edward whispered in my ear.

A shiver ran up my spine as he kissed me with pure passion, all his love flowing into me. A moan began to build in my throat.

The stars were a good omen that night.

.........................................................................................

(This is where things change from Breaking Dawn permanently, I am straying from the original plot.)

My eyelids slowly lifted so I could see the world. There were a few thigns I was aware of.

1. There was a greek god lying beside me in our bed, with my head resting on his shoulder as he stared at me with beautiful topaz eyes.

2. I felt great. Alive. It had been the best night of my life.

3. There was a love in my heart that I thought I never had, but now I realized just how much I truly loved the Adonis that watched me awake.

"Morning," I greeted softly, wrapping my mortal arms around him and burying my face into his cold chest.

"Hey," he murmured into my ear, giving my cheek a kiss. "You look amazing this morning."

Chuckling, my hand found his and our fingers intertwined. "You don't have to lie to me, you know. I forgave you already," I told him.

Edward looked unsure as he took a marble finger and made me look up at him. "Who said I was lying?" he asked with a smirk.

I sighed. "Whatever," I said with a roll of my eyes. We both sat up at the same time. "I'm glad I said yes, Edward Cullen."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"You have no idea what I felt last night."

Edward picked me up and headed towards the bathroom, pressing me against his cool chest. "Maybe, but I know one thing. I did enjoy myself," he exclaimed with a laugh. He place me on the ground, and with that kissed my neck and ran off. I scowled, closing the door to the bathroom.

"Foolish fia... husband," I muttered with a grin, grabbing a towel and heading to the shower. Through the whole shower, my thoughts went crazy. What were we doing today?

Once my shower was done and I had found a pair of khakis and a black, form-fitting tank top, I walked out of the room to find that Edward was gone. My eyes narrowed as I folded the towel and set it aside.

"Edward."

No response. That was great.

Suddenly, my body was thrown onto the bed with a bunch of marble hovering over it. Oh wait, sorry, not a bunch of marble. It was Edward. His musical laugh rang in the air, and my heart rate sped up as he stole a kiss from me. Suddenly, there was a flash and a click before Edward sped off again.

_"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"_

Today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Hello. Personally I thought in Breaking Dawn Edward was being annoying on their honeymoon. Oh well. This is my version, and I'm no where near done. I'm going to make this way different from Breaking Dawn. And yes, I'm well aware most of this was fluff. Hold on a sec. If you think there's no action, go back and read the chapter before this one.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Love you guys!**

**Ezzy**


	8. Author Note Sorry

**I have lost total interest in Twilight, and considering the lack of update in the last year, I'm permanently saying that there is no hope for this story. I am so sorry to anyone who read this. I really am, but with other stories that I am more interested in, I'm gonna have to give this up. Forgive me.**

**Ezzy**


End file.
